


Aurora Borealis

by DarkAngelAzrael



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelAzrael/pseuds/DarkAngelAzrael
Summary: Nagi finds Crawford asleep at his desk. It makes him seem a lot more approachable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/gifts).



> This was a present for a friend, and she thought it was good enough for me to put up.

Nagi held back a yawn as his laptop closed itself after shutdown. A glance at the clock told him how lost he'd gotten in his programming; it was almost midnight. He shook his head and got up, his door opening without a touch as he made his way out of his room, intending to get something to drink before going to sleep.

The sight of light from under Crawford's office door stopped him. He frowned in puzzlement, usually Crawford was done working by this late. Not always asleep, not with Farfarello and Schuldig around, but not still busy in his office. Nagi rested his fingers gently against the door, debating. After a moment, he eased it open, slow and careful, to peek inside.

Oh.

Fast asleep, head pillowed on folded arms on his desk, Crawford looked younger. His face was softened in sleep and he looked more... more something. Nagi swallowed hard as he stepped into the room, trying hard to pretend he hadn't just realized his team leader was a very attractive man. Crawford was still his team leader.

There was no way taking him to his room wasn't going to wake him up. Maybe Nagi could at least get the glasses off him? An embarrassed flush crept over the teenager's cheeks as he stepped closer and reached out delicately. He was all too aware that he would usually just use his powers, but he wanted to touch Crawford. His fingers brushed Crawford's skin as he slid the glasses carefully away from his face. When Crawford didn't stir, they returned to stroke tenderly over the red lines where the glasses had pressed in.

Nagi froze when Crawford sighed and shifted into the touch, almost nuzzling Nagi's fingers. He'd almost convinced himself Crawford was still asleep and he wasn't caught when brown eyes opened to look up at him. He went to jerk his hand back with an anxious breath, but Crawford was faster. Strong but gentle fingers circled his thin wrist easily, holding him. He could pull free. His power was stronger than Crawford.

He didn't want to, not when Crawford drew Nagi's hand back in and pressed it to his cheek. Not when Crawford smiled at him, edged with something sly and self-satisfied but also tender. Instead of pulling away, Nagi leaned down to press his lips to that smile.


End file.
